Gods
The Most High/The Allfather: is thought to be the Grand Creator of all and every thing. He gave authority to the Gods as he leaved Creation at its own. Not many worship the Allfather, since most say he does not answere his worshipers. In the Far South though, throughout the desert empires of the Golden Caliphate and the Benedin Sultanate, did once a man arise, calling himself the Prophet of the Most High, and he preached to the desertfolks and these turned away from their "pagan" Gods and began worshipping the Most High. Often depicted as a very old man with white hair and beard, dressed in grey cloth. *''Lanros and Frya Ayena: ''represent the good aspects (Frya Ayena) and the bad aspescts (Lanros) of Nature. Neither are seen as evil though. Lanros is also the God of plague and pestilence, as well as regrowth. Frya Ayena is godess of agriculture, cattle, fertility and reproduction. These two are often seen as parents of some minor gods, while in some cases they´re seen as brother and sister. In those cases she goes under the name Ayena -she often appears as Ayena in the Nerumian Lands- and is married to Morathon. These are often worshiped by the peasantry to secure good harvests and prevent plagues. Lanros is most often depicted as a young man holding two swords: Plague and Pestilence, while Frya Ayena is riding a bull wielding the Spear of Fertility. *''Marudhios:'' the God of the seas and the deepsea beasts. He also have control of storms, while not evil he can be unpredictable and deceitfull. Worshiped mainly by people living along the coasts, and by seafarers to secure safe journey upon the seas, but sometimes -as when he is upset, or only for sports- does he not care for prayers, sending terrible storms at ships as well as huge beasts. Patron God of Pothebea. *''Morathon'': the God of death and underworld. He is father of many minor gods. Married to Ayena, perhaps the son of Justaia and Oldric. *''Justaia:'' the Godess of justice, tournaments and arts, has several children with Oldric. *''Marcina:'' the Godess of good deeds, mercy, and matron of the weak, suffering and poor. She is mostly worshiped in the poor quarters and among the peasants of the countryside, but also by some Knightly Orders. *''Oldric:'' the God of winter, wolves, battle and strong meed, patron of the Black Wolf Order as well as the Kingdom of Estodia. *''Loken Dillmer:'' the God of ''' trickery, treachery, crime and deception. Supposed to be a mortal who tricked the Most High and thus bacame a God. *Leosol:' patron God of Arquinia. Sometimes depicted as a giant golden lion, with blazing mane. Also called the Sun-Lion in the Common Speech. (Leosol is Old Nerumian for "Lion of the Sun". *Urzach:'' High Chief of the Sclavinic Pantheon, and patron of Sclavinia. Most often depicted as a giant black bear. *''Darzbóg:'' Warchief of the Sclavinic Pantheon, brother of Urzach. Often depicted as a blackhaired titan wielding the Sword of Wrath and the Axe of Woe. *''Dhórz:'' Sclavinic God of Thunder, Lightning and Fire. Wielding the Hammer of Lightning and Thunder. Often depicted as relatively short with red hair. *''Nerumandus:'' Patron God of the Old Nerumian Empire. Also called "the Crazed God" and is said to haunt the Ruins of the City of Neruma, along with its inhabitants. *''The Mountain King:'' Patron God of the Aurighan Tribes east of the Sclavinic Nations.